Manufacturing of components, such as aircraft components, often involves performing a three-dimensional (3D) scan of a manufactured part and generating a 3D model of the part from the scan data. When an object to be scanned is larger than a field of capture of a 3D sensor, a scan of the object is performed by combining multiple scans of overlapping portions of the object. To generate a 3D model, the scan data from the multiple scans may be combined into a 3D model. However, scan data for one or more portions of the object may misaligned with scan data for other portions, preventing accurate combining the scan data. Manual alignment of scan data causes an increased time and cost of the manufacturing process, while automatic alignment of a large number of overlapping scans is computationally prohibitive.